Just Ask Me
by willows-whomping
Summary: In which Lil makes a proposition of sorts, and Tommy is happily confused throughout the whole thing. Tommy/Lil, Lil/Tommy, Til, Lommy.


**In which I have our favorite cartoon characters make-out.  
loljk but not really  
I've been watching a lot of The 90s Are All That on TeenNick, which obviously includes a lot of Rugrats. And then I watched an episode or two of All Grown Up!, which really is a dumb show with a concept that had potential that was never lived up to, and then I figured out I kind-of sort-of shipped Tommy and Lil. One of the episodes I happened to watch included Tommy getting his first kiss, So so then I wrote this little drabble thing. I guess the characters are around 14 years old, set just before they start high school.  
Anyway, I apologize for the rushed/messy writing, but I'm way too lazy to go over it. Rugrats is on!**

* * *

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

The question couldn't have come at a worst time. It was a positively sweltering hot summer's day; in honor of the heat, Tommy pulled out the old blow-up kiddie pool. It was no in-ground swimming pool, and girls weren't exactly swarming into his backyard, but it sufficed just fine against the heat.

Chuckie and Phil had wandered into the kitchen to find food, and Kimi had run back to the Finster household to retrieve the newest issue of Teen Vogue. So, that only left Lil, who sat on the thick, plastic rim of the inflatable pool, wiggling her toes in the water. Call it a sin, but Tommy really couldn't stop staring. She was wearing nothing much more than a small, teal tank-top that showed off the pale tan lines on her shoulders, and then a pair of denim cut-offs that happened to be very, very short. Of course, Betty – or Phil, for that matter – would never let her go anywhere else in shorts like those, but it was only Tommy's backyard, and they knew each other too long to be embarrassed about things like skin and covering it up.

Right?

Tommy fidgeted slightly, brow furrowing at her question, "What're you talking about, Lil?"

She scoffed, huffing slightly so that the blonde streak in her otherwise brown hair flew up and out of the way, "You know, about your whole 'first kiss' thing."

"Lil…that was like, three winters ago. We were, like, eleven."

"I know," She waved a careless hand, "but I just remembered it. You were bitching about it a whole lot, and I don't get why you didn't just ask _me_."

If it was anyone else, the statement would've been so much more awkward. But, this was Lil. He'd known her since they were literally in diapers – hell, he knew Lil even before Kimi came into the picture. She was one of his very best friends. Actually, the statement wouldn't have been awkward _at all_ (it would've been something to laugh at, even!) if it weren't for the…well, the _feelings_.

Tommy didn't want to call it a crush, because that would mean he had some sort of romantic, emotional, mushy-feelings for Lil, and what would happen then? So he just settled with the theory that it was _purely_ hormonal. He was a growing boy, after all, and Lil was _certainly_ a growing girl. It was perfectly _natural_ to be attracted to her…and her smile, and her laugh, and her personality, the way she always knew what to say to make him feel better, even the way they were just able to talk for hours –

"Tommy?"

He snapped out of his thoughts with a slight jump, disturbing the cool, clear water in the pool. He swallowed thickly, as he had somehow overlooked the fact that Lil had slowly made her way around the pool, so she was sitting right next to him, so close that he could count the freckles on the tip of her nose. Her expression was curious, slightly amused, as she rested her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her knuckles. From somewhere inside his house, he could hear a dish break and a yell from Chuckie and a laugh from Phil. That really didn't matter right now, though, _nothing_ did – nothing but Lil. He had to gulp before finally answering,

"I – I guess I didn't think you would…want to?"

She threw her head back and laughed, and, oh _man_, Tommy loved that laugh. He could feel his cheeks grow very warm – and it wasn't from the hot weather – as she scooted closer, their fingertips brushing. Her voice got a bit quiet, because there was no need to shout when she was so damn _close_. He could hear the smile in her voice,

"Don't be dumb, Tommy. I would've."

At this point, Tommy said something real clever, along the lines of, "…really?" And he instantly hated the way his voice involuntarily squeaked. Oh man, since when did Lil get so damn pretty? Since when was Lil a _girl_? Questions swarmed through his head, clouding his thought process.

"Yeah. _Really_."

Lil's tongue flicked over her lower lip – a quick movement, but Tommy still caught it and he heard a weird sound, something like a groan. Lil giggled. It took him a moment to realize that it was _him_ who had made the noise, and it was Lil who was giving him this really catty, absolutely malicious grin. And then, very suddenly, she kissed him.

Tommy froze, going absolutely _rigid_. Was this real life? He could feel her lips moving against his, and he found himself angling his head correctly so he could kiss her _back_. Jesus, it all felt so wrong – taboo, even – because he was kissing Lil DeVille in his backyard, while her twin brother and his best friend were only _yards_ away, completely unaware of what was happening.

He was almost surprised when Lil's tongue flicked against his lips, and then _between _them, and how the _hell _did she get this good at kissing? It was unreal. His hand found her waist, and settled there, the pad of his thumb rubbing subconscious circles in her skin. She let out a happy, fluttery little sigh as they briefly pulled back for air, and Tommy realized it could've just _ended_ right there and then. But no, she went back for _more_, her hand cupping his cheek as she gently sucked on his lower lip. Crap, this was too good to be true.

And, he spoke too soon.

They both heard it – footsteps, voices, coming towards them from all directions. Chuckie and Phil were coming back to the yard, and Kimi could be heard opening the gate. Both Tommy and Lil pulled back simultaneously, and seemingly just in time, because none of their friends questioned anything as they took back their spots on the kiddie pool, talking amongst themselves.

Slowly, as a normal atmosphere seemed to come back, Tommy felt dread creep up on him – did she mean it? Was this going to make things awkward between them? _Was it going to happen again_?

But all it took was her smile – her coy, secretive smile, out of the corner of his eye – that completely reassured him that _yes, it was definitely happening again_.


End file.
